Guardian of the Hallows
by writer chickie
Summary: The four Hallows of Ireland are reunited in New York when an old friend comes calling. This story has been discontinued in this form and is being re-writen with a lower rating as I have time. And I'm hoping that lets me repost under the same name with a lower rating and new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - The only things I own are my original characters and the idea that the Witchblade is one of the four Hallows of Ireland...the Hallows themselves belong to the Irish people and their rich mythology.   
  
Author's note - this is a) my first witchblade fic and b) I didn't get to watch a hole lot of season  
  
2 so some things are the same and some things aren't....Irons is dead...Sara knows about   
  
Jake and his assignment (don't know if that happened in the show)...Nottingham didn't  
  
contact the Black Dragons to kill Sara...that's all I can think of at the moment, if I think  
  
of anything else I'll let you guys know =)  
  
Guardian of the Hallows  
  
Looking out the hotel window at the skyline of New York Rhiannon felt the presence of the Hollows as well as the wielders. The sword and the stone had found their wielders, but the Lance still cried out for its true wielder. Kenneth Irons had been misguided in trying to wield it and had so paid the price for his foolishness with his life. Turning away from the window Rhiannon picked up her jacket and keys before walking out the door. Her time was running out, like sand slipping though an hourglass and she still had a few things to finish before she could accept death's embrace.  
  
Entering the attached parking garage she made her way unerringly to where her brother had parked her bike. Tucking her hair inside her helmet Rhiannon started the bike and after a few minuets eased into the late night traffic. She had to find the wielder of the blade and the wielder of the stone before what dear old Kenneth had set into motion had a chance to be completed.   
  
Her instincts lead her to a police precinct in another part of the city. Taking the helmet off she shook the tangles out of her hair before proceeding inside. Still following her instincts Rhiannon dodged patrolmen and detectives with ease, finally stopping before a closed office door. Looking at the names on the door, Danny Woo and Sara Pezzini she immediately know that Sara was the blade's wielder.   
  
As she raised her hand to knock the door opened and Rhiannon came face to face with someone she had never wanted to see again, Jake McCartey. Without bothering to think Rhiannon reached out and hit him. Watching Jake fall to the ground like a lump of cement Rhiannon allowed a small smile to grace her lips, completely oblivious to the looks of shock and outrage she was receiving from the room's two other occupants.   
  
Leaning against the door frame Rhiannon waited for him to get back up, hoping that she would have another reason to hit him. Instead Jake stood there and stared at her.  
  
"What McCartey? I warned you last time I saw you that I would do something of that nature when I saw you again."  
  
"Damn you Rhiannon, it wasn't my fault."  
  
Raising an eyebrow she just looked at him not saying anything. Under her gaze Jake seemed to shrink in size. Glaring at her he reached out, snagging her wrist and jerked her inside closing the door behind her. As soon as the door closed Rhiannon jerked her wrist out of his grasp and would have hit him, had he not backed away so quickly.  
  
Leaning back against the door Rhiannon studied the room's two other occupants. The man she assumed to be Danny Woo was taller than her, his hair long, reaching his shoulders, and his movements told the tale of a martial artist. In Sara, Rhiannon saw many aspects of past wielders. Sara was taller than her as well, but then she did only stand 5 foot 2 inches. Her hair was long, dark and thick was held away from her face in a pony tail. Her movements compared to her partner's were jerky, making Rhiannon frown internally. Leaving it alone until later, she instead focused her attention on Jake.   
  
"You almost got my brother killed McCartey. Be glad it was over a year ago, if any less time had passes you'd be a dead man."  
  
"It was an accident Rhiannon. And if you would bother remembering you'd remember that I nearly died that night as well!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Rhiannon looked at him for a moment before responding, "And that would matter to me why? You seem to have forgotten how I feel about blonde surfer boys."  
  
"What ever. Why are you here? Last time I heard Cian was safe and sound, living somewhere in Dublin."  
  
Settling a bit more comfortably against the closed door she closed her eyes for a moment before fixing Jake with a look that rooted him to the spot where he stood.  
  
"Do they know Jake?"  
  
She watched his internal struggle for a brief moment before closing her eyes again. She was so tired, fighting with Jake always did that to her. And fight they had for so long, he was after all her twin brother's best friend.  
  
"Sara knows why?"  
  
"Because there is going to be trouble of a kind."  
  
"What do you mean Rhiannon? Because last time I knew your job had nothing to do with mine."  
  
"Last I checked this wasn't part of your job. Truthfully Jake I didn't know that you were here. If I had know it would have been your superiors filling you in because I don't have the energy to deal with you right now."  
  
Danny choose that moment to regain his voice, preventing another argument from starting, earning him brownie points with Rhiannon.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this touching reunion but what is it that I don't know?"  
  
Sara had to answer as Jake was too busy glaring at Rhiannon where she leaned weakly against the door.  
  
"Danny Jake isn't a rookie, he's an F.B.I. agent. He's here to bust a bunch of crooked cops called the white bulls."  
  
As Sara tired to explain to her partner Rhiannon focused her energy on staying upright. She was weakening too quickly for what she had yet to do. Taking a step towards Jake she suddenly felt the little strength she had left leave her. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was the feeling of her head hitting the edge of a desk with a muted "thud".  
  
From across the street Ian Nottingham watched the collapse of his friend. He wanted to rush to her side and make sure she was going to recover but know he could not. Sighing he continued his vigil from across the street, his only companion being a small flame of hope. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note - I just want to say Thank you for all the feed back...Okies then, here is chapter  
  
two...sorry if things seem repetitive, it will get better soon...Oh and I have no true idea  
  
how military operations work...   
  
Chapter 2  
  
With the return of consciousness Rhiannon felt something burning her chest. Groaning she tried to remove the hot object, but when it still remained after a few tries she gave into the feelings of frustration and cursed. Scowling she opened her eyes and glared at the offending object, the "charm" on her necklace. While many people would consider a sentient object fascinating Rhiannon would at that moment have gladly destroyed her necklace's charm.  
  
While thoughts of volcanic infernos dances through her mind Rhiannon missed the sound of the door opening. At the sound of a man clearing his throat her eyes flew open to meet the gaze of a pair of concerned amber eyes. Standing at the side of the hospital bed in which she lay was Ian Nottingham, the wielder of the stone and the protector of the Blade's wielder.   
  
Looking at him Rhiannon saw the many changes in his appearance and gave thanks yet again that Irons was dead. His death has released Ian to be the man he was destined to be. Looking at her friend on a deeper level Rhiannon's relief was replaced with outrage as she saw traces of Kenneth's taint trying to latch on to Ian. Her feelings of outrage caused her charm to grow warm again and Ian's ring to glow a murderous red. Taking deep breaths she once again focused on the good, Ian was free to live his life.  
  
Smiling Rhiannon allowed her mind to drift down memory lane to the day she had met Ian. It had been a hot, dry day in the desert that was the state of Nevada. Her unit and the Black Dragons had been assigned to work together on a "training" mission and neither unit had know how to act. Her unit had been the best the English and Irish military had to offer, while his had been so classified and need to know that almost no one had needed to know. They had been tossed into the middle of the state of Nevada with few supplies and one goal, survive. Little had they know that they had become the lab rats for a group of scientists wishing to study human behavior under extreme circumstances. At first the two units had kept to themselves, but supplies had quickly run out for both groups forcing them to work together.   
  
While the Black Dragons had been enhanced through chemical means and training they had often over looked the simplest and most effective solutions. Rhiannon's unit had been the solution to that problem. Pairing up a Black Dragon with a member of her unit had created a knowledge pool from which the pairs could work, allowing them to survive until the scientists had grown bored and called a halt to the so called training mission.   
  
At the end of it the two units had been sent on their separate ways and that might have been the end of it had she been anyone else or he been anyone else. But she was the Guardian of the Hallows, four items crafted before the dawn of time, and therefore had the responsibility of seeing that each Hallow found its true wielder. In Ian Nottingham she had found the wielder of the Ring of Lia Fail or Stone of Destiny.   
  
Knowing something and acting upon that knowledge are often two things that are separated by long lengths of time. It had taken her a year after their units had separated to decide Ian was worthy of the ring. Having decided it had been another two months before she had been able to separate him from Irons for long enough to teach him how to wield his hallow and his duty to the blade's wielder. Kenneth had taught him duty to the blade but it was far different from what it was meant to be. In teaching him and putting him on the path to his destiny, she had planted the seeds of rebellion inside him and knowing that Rhiannon couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat.   
  
Watching as Rhiannon was swept away by her memories Ian felt his ring pulse, as it always did in her presence and in the wielder's presence. Having gotten used to it, he likened it to the was a dog would wag its tail when greeting a friend or the purring of a content cat. Thoughts of dogs and cats reminded Ian of the surprise he had smuggled past the vast army of nurses and doctors.   
  
Moving to the door he glanced around quickly before shutting it with a quiet click. Moving back to the bed Ian pulled out the best medicine for any ailment out of his pocket, a wiggling ball of fur. When he had gone to get a few necessary items for her from her hotel room he had come across the puppy and had at that moment been struck with on idea of how to help Rhiannon.   
  
Placing the puppy on her chest Ian stepped back and watched as Rhiannon's stroll down memory lane ended suddenly. He felt a smile tugging at his lips as the puppy covered Rhiannon's face with slobbery puppy kisses. Hearing her laugh at the onslaught Ian know he had done the right thing. Watching the color return to her face he remembered all that she had shown him and taught him. She had given him so much and now he feared he wouldn't have the time to return the favor. In the absence of her brother the doctors had informed him of her condition, she was dying and had neglected to tell anyone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note - Okies, I'm an insomniac what can I say...I didn't get to see either of the Black   
  
Dragon episodes so I'm doing things my way and so I hope that doesn't end up offending   
  
any Black Dragon fans, but I just can't see making them all evil or insane, after all they  
  
are pretty much the only family that Ian has...in other news I realize that I have made   
  
Rhiannon rather young but I hope everyone one will look past that...and time line wise  
  
Ian and Rhiannon met 3 years ago, so she gave him the ring 2 years before the start of this  
  
story, or there about...and sorry if it seems like there is too much conversation in this   
  
chapter, it was just the way the chapter wanted to be written...kicks the muse for   
  
abandoning her when it comes to other stories...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
With Oriana slobbering all over her face Rhiannon couldn't help but giggle as the puppy's tongue tickled her. She could tell by the look in Ian's eyes that someone had told him that she was dying. She had hoped to avoid telling certain people, namely her brother and Ian, until such a time as it was obvious.  
  
Gathering Oriana up in her arms she buried her face in puppy's soft coat. She knew she should have told him, but it had just been to hard. How do you explain to one of the most important people in your life that you are dying and can prevent your death if you were to place the last Hallow with its wielder. Sighing Rhiannon met Ian's gaze. She knew that while she could prevent her own death, placing the lance with its wielder now would only cause his death.   
  
"I would have told you and Cian eventually Ian. I just needed some time to figure some things out."  
  
"Time is something you have little of Rhiannon, so I hope you've found the answers you sought."  
  
"I found my answers, but I am not willing to act upon much of what I learned."  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"When Kenneth Irons used the Lance in his fight against Ms. Pezzini he set off a chain of events. When a false wielder uses one of the Hallows it sets of a search for the true wielder. Now each Hallow is part of a pair, the blade and the stone and the lance and the cauldron."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"When the Lance was used by Irons it started draining energy from me, the wielder of the cauldron. Just as the blade would drain you or the stone would drain Sara had either of you been anything but the true wielders. The lance is draining me Ian and it will kill me unless I match it with its wielder."  
  
"Then do it!"  
  
"If I give it to its wielder now it will kill him. It will twist him and fill him so full of bloodlust that to save the world he would have to be killed and I will not allow that to happen!"  
  
"You know him then, the wielder?"  
  
"It's Aidan."  
  
"Aidan, as in the man you're married to? Or as in a different Aidan?"  
  
"Yes, as in my husband Ian. Now do you understand? If I had been graced with enough time I would have been able to prepare him but to give it to him now would be disastrous. The blade found Sara when she was ready, just as I found you and gave you the stone when it was time. It is not time for Aidan to be given the Lance."  
  
"Is there any chance Rhiannon?"  
  
"A small one. We can do nothing but hope. Hope that the cauldron and I have enough strength to hold the lance's demands at bay, long enough to prepare Aidan."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"Does he know that he is to wield the Lance? No. Does he know that I am dying? Yes. Is he here with me? He didn't come with me, but I feel him near by. Of course Mobius is in town, so he could be here for a Black Dragons reunion."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, they didn't send you an invitation? How rude."  
  
"Rhiannon!"  
  
"What? Just because I am dying doesn't mean my sense of humor had already expired. I mean come on, I'm twenty two, I'm barely over being a teenager."  
  
"I know, after all I did have to spend quite a long period of time in your company and suffer through all those practical jokes you insisted upon playing. Well you and Aidan insisted upon playing."  
  
"Speaking of Aidan, would you mind opening the door? I think my husband would like in."  
  
Laughing Ian did as she asked, revealing a man he had spent a great deal of time with as a Black Dragon. It had come as no surprise to him when he had received the invitation to their wedding, in fact that had been when Rhiannon had given him the ring and told him of his destiny. Watching Aidan and Rhiannon together Ian knew that if by the time death come to offer its cold embrace to Rhiannon and she still hadn't deemed Aidan ready he would put the lance in Aidan's hands. If only to save her life. Rhiannon was the only moral capable of teaching all the wielders what they needed to know, besides he had come to think of her as a little sister. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note - Thank you all soooooooooooooo much for the feedback, it really helps to inspire. Sorry this is so short... =(  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sara Pezzini stood in the hall outside Rhiannon's door for what felt like hours, but was truly only minuets. She had gotten a call, through Jake, asking her to stop by when ever her schedule permitted, but nothing had been said as to what this meeting would be about. The way the Witchblade was acting, swirling and pulsing, Sara wasn't sure she wanted to know either.  
  
After a few deep breaths, she lifted her left hand and knocked. At the muffled "come in", she opened the door, stepped inside and would have bolted if someone hadn't closed the door behind her. Before her was Ian Nottingham. While she didn't really hate the man, his attitude made her uncomfortable. Looking away from his face Sara met the gaze of the woman who had hit Jake, Rhiannon. After the paramedics had transported Rhiannon to the hospital she and Danny had managed to drag the story behind their relationship would of Jake.  
  
Jake and Cian had been friends since meeting, through their Aunts, ten years before. From the moment they had been introduced Jake and Rhiannon had fought like opposing sides during a world war. So when Jake had asked Cian's help on one of his cases, Rhiannon had been a bit opposed to the idea. A trap had been set using Cian as bait to lure out a killer. Only the killer had found out about the plan some how and managed to almost kill both Jake and Cian. If not for the quick thinking and accurate shooting of another F.B.I.. Agent, they both would have bled to death. From there the details of their relationship became even more scarce. After Cian had been well enough he had moved back to Ireland supposedly to be closer to his sister. Jake had been left with the threat of what would happen should he ever involve Cian in another F.B.I. operation hanging over his head.  
  
When she and Danny had expressed doubt over Rhiannon's ability to kill him Jake and quickly put their doubts to rest. Rhiannon, he had explained, had been recruited by a special forces program at the age of sixteen because of her above average intelligence and physical ability. She had spent five years as a member of the English and Irish squad, having only left the service a year ago, after the squad had been disbanded. According to Jake, Rhiannon was as dangerous as Nottingham if not more so. Another fact Jake had revealed was that Rhiannon was married to a former Black Dragon, Aidan O'Conner.   
  
Looking at the petite woman sitting on the hospital bed Sara still had her doubts about what Jake had said.  
  
  
  
Looking at the woman before her Rhiannon was again struck by her resemblance to the wielders who had come before her. It wasn't so much her looks as many of her mannerisms, the look of irritation, the way she crossed her arms or leaned against something when nervous or irritated. Looking beyond the surface, as she had with Ian, Rhiannon almost groaned aloud. Just as Ian was shadowed by Iron's spirit, so was Sara Pezzini. Looking up towards the Heavens she muttered a cures in Gaelic and asked the question that had been plaguing her, "Why can't the bastard's spirit journey to hell where belongs and leave the living alone?!"   
  
Ignoring the curious glances from the rooms other occupents Rhiannon looked at Sara and Ian again, trying to see how bad the taint was in each. Untrained wielders was a simple problem compared to the problem the taint of Kenneth Irons' spirit presented.  
  
To fulfill their destiny the wielder of the stone and the wielder of the blade needed to find the passion, and perhaps love, that lay between them. The taint from the bastard's spirit was serving to keep the passion at bay and them apart.  
  
Picking up Oriana, Rhiannon settled the border collie rottweiler mix on her lap before shifting into lecture mode. There was much that needed to be said and little time to say it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note - Sorry this took so long, Chapter 6 should be up soon as I'm in the middle of   
  
writing it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Ian sat facing Rhiannon he wondered how many more surprised she had in store for them. She had already shocked both Sara and himself by informing them that they knew only the smallest fraction of what their Hallows were capable of. He was sure Sara's shock was more because Rhiannon knew what the Witchblade was than because she was being told that she didn't know that much about using it.  
  
Watching Sara open and close her mouth several time, Ian felt his knight like chivalry take over as he asked the question the was obviously plaguing Sara.   
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I have held the caldron since the day of my birth and so I have always excepted it. Because I embraced it instead of fighting it the caldron was able to teach me many things. What it didn't teach me my mother did."  
  
"Your Mother died when you were two Rhiannon."  
  
"Death is not a true boundary Ian. We can see ghosts, hear voices and see visions for a reason. From the very beginning of history there has been a battle raging on an unseen battle field. Good and evil will forever fight to claim this world and its inhabitants. People were by design to be neutral beings, living with a mix of good and evil within them. But from the moment of creation evil had called strongly and has slowly but effectively gained the advantage. When a seer long ago foresaw the hold evil would find in people she sent the four Hallows of the Tuatha de Danaan out into the world. She was the Witchblade's first wielder, a pity history no longer remembers her, she was a great warrior. The Hallows seem to attract the most evil of beings for the wielder to slay, keeping the world's fragile balance dipping more towards good than evil.  
  
The wielders and Hallows can function on their own, but work best when used in pairs. The blade and the stone, and the lance and the cauldron are most powerful when paired together. They are even more powerful when the passion that lies between has been realized."  
  
As Rhiannon paused to for breath Sara injected a question that Rhiannon had hoped to avoid till later, "What do you mean passion?"  
  
"sigh Normally the two wielders of the paired Hallows at least fall into lust with each other. Some eventually fall in love. The tow of you would feel it but our dearly departed Kenneth did something to mask what might form between the tow of you. If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him for aggravating me."  
  
As she again paused for breath Aidan entered the conversation, "So you mean to tell me that you're going to be lusting after another man?"  
  
Looking at her husband Rhiannon was suddenly very glad he was the lance's wielder. Medium length straight black hair, sapphire blue eyes, sic foot two inches of yummy muscled male and a generous and kind spirit made him lust, love and drool worthy in her eyes, that he would someday wield the lance was just a bonus to her. "The only man I'll ever lust after is you Aidan. Even if the lance had a wielder you are all the man I need. Besides the lance is currently without a wielder, as it often is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because detective Pezzini the Lance, like the Witchblade, is not one to suffer fools. In comparison the Witchblade is kinder to false wielders. What the lance did to Irons was but a taste of what it will do to any pretender who should attempt to use it. In madness or death there is no escape from it, use it falsely and it will torment you in the realms beyond for eternity."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"For those who use it falsely there will never be any rest for their spirit. It is even said that the lance treated a true wielder the same way. It is a picky entity, if it feels you are worthy than it will follow your commands and protect you, if not you will know a hell like nothing you have ever heard about, it makes Hell look like paradise." 


	6. Chapter 6 Author's Note

Due to the restrictions here at I can't post chapter 6 here. However due to the nature of the content of chapter 6 it's pretty much an optional chapter if you wish to read it despite it's adult rating there is a link in my profile to the chapter on my board. However if you do not wish to read it proceed to chapter 7, you won't have missed anything plot wise.

Thanks )


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note - Thanks for the Feedback it often makes me realize what part of the story I need to work on in order to have things go as planned )**_

Guardian of the Hallows

Chapter 7

Slowly shifting her weight from her left foot to her right Rhiannon brought two Sais up in front of her. With lightening fast movements she shifted forward bringing the Sais down in an attack. With a metallic clang the sais were deflected by a katana. Smiling Rhiannon shifted her weight backwards as if to move away and then suddenly threw her weight forward again, surprising Ian momentarily and allowing her to pull her Sais away.

Circling each other Ian and Rhiannon exchanged smiles before moving in to clash again. Forwards and backwards they moved, their feet following the patter of the ancient dance of war. The room was soon filled with the sound of metal meeting metal; there was no need for words. From the sidelines Sara and Aidan watched, captivated by the beauty of the sparing match before them.

The end came in another set of lightening fast movements from each combatant. Dodging Ian's strike Rhiannon moved close, bringing a sai to his neck and the other to his heart as his katana moved to rest against her neck. Lowering their weapons they stepped backward and bowed to each other before setting their weapons aside and reaching for towels to dry themselves off with. Spying the two people next to the doorway they exchanged shrugs not understanding the expressions on Aidan and Sara's faces.

Sliding down the wall to sit on the floor Rhiannon began to stretch out her right leg, knowing that if she didn't she wouldn't be able to walk later on. Ian meanwhile moved to the opposite wall from which he lifted two wooden staffs. Returning to the doorway he handed on to Sara and the other to Aidan before pulling them into the center of the room. Next he tossed Rhiannon the brace for her leg and motioned for her to join them, before picking up his own staff. Sighing she fitted the brace to her right leg and then using the wall drug herself up, before grabbing her staff from where it leaned in a corner.

Martial Arts had been her extra curricular activity, her hobby, when she was younger, not that anyone had known. As she had advanced through the ranks weapons, especially sais, had become her specialty. It had been at a Martial Arts tournament that the Irish Government had approached her about joining the military. From the moment they had given her the sketchy details on the unit they were creating she had been interested. Despite her brother's objections and disapproval she had accepted the offer and started on the path that had led her to this moment in time.

Wincing slightly as her weight came down upon her right leg, Rhiannon thought dark thoughts at the Cauldron. It was its fault after all that she'd suffered that particular injury. Her team had been sent into a war torn Middle Eastern country to retrieve a diplomat. Everything had been going according to plan; she had gotten the diplomat and all the injured team members on the first helicopter. And then just as she was about to get onto the second one the Cauldron had hit her with a vague vision about something from another time and/or place. In the seconds it had taken to shake herself free of the trance a chorus of gun shots had sounded. Seconds later Rhiannon had felt fire consume her leg. In a haze of pain she had collapsed into the helicopter and the hands of her teammates.

Later on after doctors had begun the process of putting her leg back together Rhiannon had wanted to melt the Cauldron into a puddle of molten medal. Two operations later the urge was still there and had even been amplified as she learned what the vision meant. It had been about then that the Government had issued orders for the disbanding and reassignment of her team. As soon as doctors had discharged her, she had handed in her resignation and boarded a plane for New Mexico, ready to give Jake and Cian hell for their lousy tactical plan.

Moving slowly, she walked over to stand beside Ian, wishing they had waited to spar until after the teaching session. Listening to Ian, Rhiannon tried to keep a straight face as he lectured them on the history surrounding staff fighting. In the end it proved to be an impossible task, she started giggling as his lecture turning to traditions and variations. Instead of being offended Ian just shook his head, remembering in that instant that she had been an instructor and had in fact taught him a few things despite his years of training. With a slight nod in her direction he turned the teaching mantle over to her, content to watch and help when needed.

Rhiannon soon had Aidan and Sara practicing the more basic moves: low blocks, high blocks, high strikes and low strikes. She was often seen wincing at their form, but she never commented knowing that form would come as they became more comfortable with the moves. After using Ian to demonstrate a few other moves she called an end to the session. By that point both Aidan and Sara were exhausted, not realizing that they had been at it for almost 2 hours.

Settling down on a bench Rhiannon began fishing around in her weapons bag for the water and pain killers she always kept in it. Setting them aside she turned her attention to putting her weapons away. She and Ian had spared at least three times before the appearance of Aidan and Sara, using a wide variety of weapons.

Swallowing two extra strength Tylenol Rhiannon moved to stand beside her husband. She could feel the exhaustion beating at him. Taking his hand in hers she tugged him out into one of the mansion's many hallways, but only after shooting Ian a pointed look to remind him that Sara would be exhausted as well.

Watching Rhiannon pull Aidan from the room Ian felt a small spark of jealousy ignite. Not because he had more than friendly feelings towards Rhiannon, but because he wanted to have a relationship like theirs. He wanted someone to talk to, someone to hold or someone to hold him, someone to care about his well being. Shaking his head Ian fought to clear his mind as he moved to where Sara sat upon the floor. Offering her his hand he pulled her up to stand beside him before guiding her out the door towards the room he'd had prepared for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I realize that I'm not really answering the questions that have been posed but I will I promise.

Guardian of the Hallows,

Chapter 8

Waking with the rise of the sun Rhiannon felt the need to get away. Two weeks of constant supervision was her limit, she was going to go crazy if she couldn't get out from underneath her "keeper's" thumbs. She understood Aidan and Ian's concern, however that didn't mean she had to like their, "mothering."

Slipping from the warmth of Aidan's arms Rhiannon moved to stand beside the window. Seeing the mist rising from the Mansion's vast lawn she felt a smile begin to form, work was calling. Moving to the walk in closet she began searching for a bag she knew Ian had brought from her hotel room. Black bag in had she moved from the closet to the suite's bathroom. With the door closed to muffle the noise of her actions, Rhiannon began to dress.

Dressed in black pants, a black tank top, a black jacket, and black socks, with a knit cap and boots in hand she slipped out of the suite's door. Slipping through the hallways like a silent shadow Rhiannon avoided the various staff members already up. She made her way out into the gardens by way of a seldom used Sunroom. Stopping briefly to slip her boots and cap on Rhiannon looked inside once more to make sure she hadn't been spotted before disappearing into the early morning shadows.

Waking alone in the bed he had shared with his wife, Aidan tried desperately to believe that she was still in the suite or the mansion as a whole. But even as he tried to make himself believe he knew instinctively that she wasn't anywhere on the massive grounds. Running a had over his face he tried to calm the fear raging inside of him, she was ex-special forces and could more than likely take care of herself. Rolling out of bed he grabbed a pair of pants before walking out the suite's door to find Ian.

Surprisingly he found Sara instead. Noticing the narrowness of her gaze and the yawns she was hiding behind a hand Aidan was cautious about approaching her. His mother had acted much the same way in the mornings, so he assumed Sara was in search of coffee. Looking around he tried to find some sign of someone who could direct Sara to a caffeine source and him to Ian. Before one of the mansion's many staff could appear however, Ian did.

Handing Sara a cup of coffee Ian nudged her towards the breakfast room before turning his attention back to Aidan. Looking at his "brother" Ian had a good guess as to what he needed. Giving him a nudge towards the breakfast room as well Ian fought the urge to groan. Rhiannon had been out of the hospital for two weeks and he should have realized that she would pull something of this nature. But she had been so calm about their hovering that he hadn't thought about how it must be affecting her.

On the heels of that thought cam another, at which he did groan. She was here to do a job, but what it was or who it was for he didn't know. Suddenly he felt the need for a drink, one with more than the recommended amount of alcohol in it. If something were to happen to Rhiannon they would know but be unable to go to her aid.

Looking towards Sara, Ian was relieved to see that she seemed more alert, for they would more than likely need her help as well. Looking to where the Witchblade sat upon her wrist he saw it pulsing with the same angry swirls as his ring. Rhiannon it seem was going to "hear" about this disappearing issue from more than just Aidan and himself.

Balancing on a tree limb outside what appeared to be an old run down warehouse Rhiannon considered her options. Inside she suspected, were the remaining Black Dragons as well as a few members of her own former unit. She had called them together in order to offer them a job, but hadn't had time to plan past that due to her time in the hospital.

Deciding to do this the easy way, she pulled out a cell phone and dialed the only number in the memory. At Mobius' curt greeting Rhiannon said only one word but it was enough.

"Boo!"

Ending the call she waited and Mobius didn't disappoint her. At his appearance from one of the loading bay doors she hopped from her perch to the ground, clenching her teeth as the landing jarred her leg. Standing she limped over to where Mobius stood grinning.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note – Sorry this chapter took so long I just couldn't get it to work for a long

while, finally when I created a banner for it I got inspired.

Chapter 8

Looking at the faces of her family Rhiannon tried to articulate her plea in such a way as to reach their buried common sense. The skills that their military years had imparted were ill suited to the civilian world. They, including her, were too primed to kill, to look over their shoulder for the enemy at all times, and to remain in the world's shadows, hiding. It was why the call of mercenary life was so strong to them, but like a siren's song it only alluded to fulfillment. In reality it only brought death, much as the song of the fabled sirens did to sailors who were not wise and came to their call. She had heard the call, but as the Guardian of the Hallows and their Lore it hadn't reached her as more than a faint buzz.

In the faces before her Rhiannon could see the toll mercenary life was taking on the only people she truly considered family. She could see the shadows of death in their eyes and movements, and could tell that it was past time for them to be well away from covert missions. "Live too long in the shadow and you become one", was what her Gram had said and before her, Rhiannon saw the truth of those words.

"I offer you this, a job to end all jobs, a never ending mission. What I'm suggesting is not some position pushing paper, for none of us would be able to stand that, but a position in which you can utilize your skills without having to worry about where the next bullet will come from. The job I offer is not safe as most would define the term, but to us it is, with the skills in which we train and the knowledge we possess. For us there is no such thing as safety, it was ripped away from us when we chose to enlist in the military and then again when we were assigned to the teams we were. But I am offering you an alternative to the life of a Mercenary.

In each of you I see the shadows of death, and even as I know that I can't relieve you of the burdens you carry I know that I can keep them from becoming heavier, from ultimately crushing you beneath their weight. For all that I have avoided the life of a mercenary I have my own burden to carry, no heavy than any of yours but no lighter either.

What I offer is this, a job within the security company I'm creating. The company is meant to encompass the many security needs created by today's world. There will be bodyguards, there security experts whose job it is to make locations or items as safe and secure as possible, and among the other experts there will be those who teach the art of being safety to those who are interested. Along with all that there will be the times when you'd be asked to work along side military personnel, National security personnel, and ect. and in those moment's you'll recapture all the feelings that drove you to your current careers and I wish I could say that you'll get that same feeling from working at the Security Firm itself but I know you can't. But you will get the feeling of, as ironic as this sounds, Security.

All of you are my family; blood means nothing, while actions mean everything in the lives we lead and I don't want to see any more of my family die. There are things in this world that can't be prevented entirely, death being one, but in our actions we can lessen the chance of it occurring and in the lives we lead that means something; it means an extra chance to make amends, an extra chance to say hello, an extra chance to bond with another person. I don't want all of you to decide to do this without thinking about it. I have time, despite what doctors are saying I'm not going to die, I can't I have too much left to do, but sometimes there has to be an illusion of something else to cover the truth of what is going on if only so that the truth can be understood." Taking one last look at the faces before her Rhiannon walked out of the warehouse into the mid morning sun.

Looking over her shoulder she was relieved to see that no one had followed her, at least not yet. Grabbing a duffle bag from where she had left it on a tree limb and moved to stand beside the door of another warehouse. Key in hand Rhiannon quickly gained entry to the empty building she had secured for just this moment, shutting the door just as Ian and Aidan emerged for the Black Dragon's current abode.

Watching them search for her, she felt sorry for the worry she was causing them, but knew that there were just some things she had to do, without their knowledge. Turning away Rhiannon opened the duffle bag, pulling out a change of clothing and motorcycle helmet.

Listening to his wife's words Aidan was struck by an intense understanding of how Rhiannon must feel every time Mobius summoned him for a job. He finally understood why she couldn't just sit idly while he was gone, but had gotten into situations as dangerous as the ones he was facing on some unknown battle field.

The feelings were so intense that he missed her exit and had Ian not nudged him, he would have sat there for some time just trying to sort out what he was feeling. Following Ian outside he hoped for at least a glimpse of his wife. Hoping, against the odds, that needing to speak to their family and restlessness were the only reasons she had snuck away with the dawn. But scanning the sidewalk in front of the warehouse and the ally next to it Aidan felt his hopes fall. Sighing in frustration he could only look at Ian and wish he knew what was running through Rhiannon's head.

Looking at Jake, Sara tried to wrap her befuddled brain around what he was saying, but despite the coffee she'd had at the mansion her brain was not up to functioning just yet. Waving him to silence Sara took a sip of the sludge that passed for coffee at the station, but even the new burst of caffeine didn't help. Sneaking a peak at the Witchblade she was treated to a display of swirling red, the depth of which she'd never seen before. Even without a vision Sara could sense the warning in the swirls and felt a shiver race down her spine. Whatever was causing the Witchblade to react this way wasn't fond of her, she could feel the malevolence radiating off of it.

Setting her coffee cup down, Sara reached for the phone intending to call one Mr. Nottingham to get his take on the warning, when the phone rang. Picking it up she heard a voice that should never have assaulted her ears again.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long…I got buried under some stuff and it's taken me a while to get back on top…theoretically the next chapter shouldn't take that long I the majority of it thought out but it still needs to be put together.

Artistic License Note: The way I depict the Hollows of Ireland and the Tuatha De Danann is almost completely different than the way Irish / Celtic mythology depicts them. They are an actual part of Irish / Celtic Mythology connected to the Tuatha De Danann and also possibly connected to the Thirteen Treasures of Britain. This is a link to an article talking about them that I found while researching them for this chapter: http:en. , it also appears to be the most widely accepted description of them. )

Guardian of the Hallows

Chapter 10

In a time before record there existed a people called the Tuatha De Danann. They were an extraordinary people gifted in the ways marked them as different. They walked a path between two worlds, the world of the living and the world of the dead, seeing both sides and hearing both voices. For most mortals that alone would be enough to begin a decent into madness, however for many of the Tuatha De Danna it was merely one of several gifts. Fate gave some Tuatha De Danann the gift of healing, others the gift of seeing what had happened to person or object thru touch and yet another ability to see that which had yet to happen. These abilities caused the Tuatha De Danann to be both shunned and sought out.

For more years that then Tuatha De Danann thought to count they lived in harmony with those around them, using their "other worldly" abilities to ease the lives around them. They healed the sick, settled disputes, eased the minds of those whose loved ones had died and warned their fellow mortals about the dangers they foresaw. However there was born into their time a powerful ruler, whose name time chose to forget, who united the men and women of the land. With this ruler's birth the Tuatha De Danann became divided, for the first time in their history, over the matter of whether to follow this ruler or to stay on the outside and not interfere.

Ultimately it was the division of the Tuatha De Danann that led to their end. When the Tuatha De Danann supporters joined those following the Ruler they gave him a taste of the power he would have at his disposal should all of the Tuatha De Danann follow him. This taste of power led to an addiction to power that tore the land apart. In his arrogance he demanded the council of the Tuatha De Danann disband and all Tuatha De Danann kneel before him as his subjects. The council sat in deliberation for many weeks trying to find a solution to the ruler's demands. For as long as their history could recall they had never knelt before a ruler that wasn't Tuatha De Danann, they had never allowed them selves to become involved in the politics of their human cousins.

As the Tuatha De Danann sat in council seeking an answer, the ruler grew impatient and began to gather and army to him. In his power addicted mind a thought that once upon a time would have been immediately dismissed as wrong or unethical was now nurtured until it became his reason for being. If the Tuatha De Danann would not kneel before him and acknowledge him as their Ruler than he vowed they could no longer be allowed to draw breath, for alive they were a threat to his authority and power.

Among the Tuatha De Danann the most respected group of all was those with the gift of foresight. It was that group and their gift that had allowed the Tuatha De Danann to survive so many generations in world of chaos. As the council debated and the Ruler planned, a young woman with the gift of foresight has a glimpse of what was to befall the Tuatha De Danann as well as the mortals that lived under the banner of the Ruler. Her vision was of chaos and death, with neither the Tuatha De Danann nor the Ruler surviving the conflict that was set to occur. While most would have thought to change the circumstances leading to the vision the young woman knew better. While they had the ability to foresee what would happen the cruelest twist of fate allowed for no intervention, to intervene had been shown to cause worse things to happen. Instead the young woman called forth the Tuatha De Danann's 3 most talented craftsmen and commissioned 4 artifacts to stand against the darkness she knew would come. Each artifact once crafted was infused with a certain amount of "magic" to protect it and to protect the one's chosen to fight against the darkness set to take hold of the land.

From Falias in the North came the Stone of Fal, Lia Fail, or Stone of Destiny in the form of ring. Once created it was infused with its maker's gift of foresight, allowing the wearer a glimpse into what could be.

From Gorias in the East came the Lance of Lugh or Spear of Destiny. Infused with its maker's gift of hindsight, it allowed it's wielder to see all that was significant in a person's past.

From Murias in the south came the Cauldron of the Dagda or Cauldron of Destiny. Infused with its maker's healing gift it granted its wielder the ability to heal the injured and depending on the purity of motive revive the dead.

As the 3 craftsmen completed their task the young woman finished hers as well. In Finias, the south, she crafted the Sword of Nuada or Fragarach, the Answerer. As the craftsmen had she infused it with her gift, only unlike the craftsmen she had more than one. She was a rarity among the Tuatha De Danann for she carried all the gifts that their kind was blessed with and so the sword granted its wielder access to all that the Tuatha De Danann has had.

Weakened from the crafting of the sword the young woman knew her time was running out and sought to get the artifacts into their destined hands. Time proved short, for not long after she gave artifacts into their wielder's care the Ruler attacked, killing all he found. Though the Tuatha De Danann were his true target the Ruler's rage grew to include all that would not kneel before him all that he believed slighted him , and so he slaughtered the majority of the county he had united, bringing to pass the young woman's vision.

In their wielders hand the artifacts were safe, but in a war torn land there is little to keep a person safe, and so the artifacts passed from champion to champion, the mystery of they creation and purpose growing with each generation, until they like the people who had created them were immortalized in the myths of the county where they had been created. But what no myth ever showed was that with each generation the artifacts changed and grew. The power that had infused them making them almost sentient with personalities as unique as those that had created them and those who had wielded them.

Of the 4 artifacts the Sword of Nuada or Fragarach, became the most known. It's appearances in the history of the world in the hand of a woman causing it to be called the Witchblade. With tastes as fickle as a cat it allowed for false wielders as well as true wielders unlike the Lance of Lugh which while virtually unknown would often drive even a true wielder to madness should its wielders motives become anything less than pure. The Stone of Fal and the Cauldron of Dagda slipped out of site, quiet counterparts to the most powerful weapons to ever be created. For thru some trick of fate the 4 artifacts were divided into 2 groups, the Sword of Nuada and the Stone of Fal, and the Lance of Lugh and the Cauldron of the Dagda.

Jerking awake, Sara tried to shake off the lingering effects of her dream. Since meeting Rhiannon the dreams from the Witchblade had changed, from scenes of past wielders to a sort of narrated story and as of yet she wasn't sure which was preferable.

Looking at the alarm clock illuminated on her nightstand she fought the urge to groan, even though the dreams were more peaceful in nature they still left her with her mind too awake to sleep. Knowing it could be hours before she could get back to sleep unless she did something Sara kicked the covers back and cleared a five foot square of space before picking up the Staff Ian had given her. Reluctant at first to learn what Rhiannon and Ian had to teach she'd quickly found it intriguing.


End file.
